Vala Mal Doran
Vala Mal Doran is a Human female born on Earth in 2333, who was a notorious thief, con artist, interplanetary bounty hunter, mercenary and arms dealer who tried to hijack the Prometheus and sell it for weapons grade naquadah. Her plans were thwarted by Typhuss James Halliwell, who managed to overcome her and recover the ship. She escaped from the ship's brig and disappeared into the vastness of space inside an alien starship in which she had used to entrap the Prometheus crew, but she appeared to have developed affection again for Typhuss during her time alone with him on the ship and later became member and senior member of SG-1 in 2377. Vala was a former Surai host to Qetesh. Vala has a tendency to lie and trick people in an attempt to get her way. This sometimes gets to the point where she assumes it is necessary when it really isn't, such as when she is required to take a psychiatric evaluation and she gives fake answers in an attempt to avoid being tricked. Despite this fact, she has proven herself to be quite courageous and trustworthy in many circumstances, and is now a valued member of the SGC. Early life Much of Vala's early life is unknown. She was raised by her father Jacek and her stepmother, Adria. In 2353 Vala started to date a man named Typhuss James Halliwell. In 2354 Vala's and Typhuss's daughter Adria Mal Doran is born on January 23rd. At some point in 2361, she was taken as a host to the Surai Qetesh. Eventually, Vala was freed when SG-1 removed Qetesh from Vala. However, the people who had been enslaved by Qetesh didn't understand that she was only Qetesh's host and tortured her, until she was eventually freed once again by SG-1. Vala makes a living trading, stealing, and selling things, and though she provides weapons to shadey characters, Vala is something of a morally conscious arms dealer. Vala is brash and self-confident, and disguises her true, sensitive character with humor and innuendo. Free Agent During those four years after being freed from Qetesh, Vala began her life as a free agent. All of her activities appeared to have been to satisfy her own selfish needs and desires. She accumulated wealth in all types of material things and enjoyed an exciting life trading on the black market. After the fall of the Surai, she took advantage of the many riches which flooded the market. Along the way, Vala developed "relationships" with thieves, smugglers, and mercenaries. Many of these smugglers and mercenaries banded together to take advantage of the power vacuum called themselves the Lucian Alliance, and began terrorizing planets inhabited by former slaves. Vala didn't join the Lucian Alliance, but she often did business with them. Vala apparently enjoyed the life and became very good at it. She used the Surai knowledge left behind by Qetesh to develop a strong understanding of alien technology. She also benefited from the naquadah in her blood by being able to operate Surai technology, such as the healing device and ribbon device, even after she no longer hosted the symbiote. After joining the SGC, Vala beneficially used her unique knowledge and abilities gained as a former host and trader on the black market. Hijacking of the Prometheus In 2370 Vala Mal Doran hijacked the Prometheus, which was traveling to Starbase 306, wearing Kull armor. She shot the crew with a Zat'nik'tel and transported them onto an unoccupied alien ship, but kept Typhuss as her prisoner because he was very attractive and was her former lover. Despite Typhuss's insistence that he didn't know the codes to the ship, she tried to get him to tell them to her, first by shooting him with a Kull weapon and then by attempting to seduce him. After shooting him, Vala healed Typhuss's wound with Surai technology. Eventually, Typhuss was able to fight back and regain control of the ship, throwing Vala in the brig. He discovers that Vala was taking the ship to sell it to Jup and Tenat, and shortly afterwards they are attacked by a group of ships belonging to the Lucian Alliance, and Typhuss realizes that he needs Vala's help to overcome the assault, so they work together. At this point, the alien ship being commanded by Lt. General George S. Hammond and the crew of the Prometheus catches up to them and destroys the enemy ship. Vala is thrown back into the brig, and the crew start bringing the Prometheus back to Earth, abandoning their original mission as the ship was in need of repairs. Vala escapes and transported to the alien ship, which was following close by and overpowered SG-3 and transported them to the Prometheus before fleeing to hyperspace. Member of SG-1 In 2377 Vala became a member of SG-1, when the team started to trust Vala, Vala has showed that she can be quite courageous and trustworthy in many circumstances, and is now a valued member of the SGC. USS Intrepid-A In 2378 Vala was assigned to the USS Intrepid-A as an Intelligence officer. Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline, the Federation was at war with the Klingon Empire in 2400. In 2403 after the war was over, the Federation Starfleet was destroyed and was replaced by the new Bajoran Starfleet. Vala joined this new Starfleet. By early 2403 Bajor was succumbed to numerous but unsuccessful raids by the Klingon Empire. Bajor had built a large fighter wing division which would defend the planet from the pathetic attempts from the Klingon Empire in attacking the Bajoran homeworld. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2353 Vala first met Typhuss James Halliwell at a night club. That night Vala fell in love with Typhuss. Vala took Typhuss back to her house and had sex with him. The next day Vala and Typhuss started to date. Their relationship lasted for one year, they found out that they weren't right for each other and Vala broke up with Typhuss. A week later Vala found out that she was pregnant. In 2354 Vala gave birth to her daughter Adria Mal Doran on January 23rd. Vala would later Typhuss about his daughter in 2385. Category:Humans Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:Doran family Category:Halliwell family Category:SG-1 members Category:Starfleet officers Category:Bounty hunters